Del otro lado de ti
by Makineide
Summary: -me transfirieron a esta escuela y 'Lovi' me esta dando un tour-dijo sonriente. Lovino solo puso cara de extrañado ¿acaso le había dicho 'Lovi? -Espera, ¿de donde sacaste 'Lovi?-dijo Lovino un poco gruñon -bueno, es que tu nombre es Lovino y para no decirte completo Lovino, mejor te diré Lovi, además, se oye bonito -Pero, ¡a mi no me has pedido el permiso de llamarme a..


Aquí les dejo una historia hecha por mi. Es el primer Fic que hago así que si por lo menos lo lee alguien, que me diga si si soy buena para esto y lo continuo o de plano soy mala para esto.

Dejen sus comentarios

Gracias

Hetalia no es de mi propiedad

* * *

Del otro lado de ti

''Yo no creo que seas mal chico…''

En la preparatoria ''Hetalia'', es una preparatoria privada. En ella, asisten muchos alumnos. Es una preparatoria solo para chicos y no dejan que salgan de dichosa escuela, solo si salen de vacaciones y desean ir a casa o simplemente quedarse en la escuela. También los dejan salir si tienen el permiso del director. En esta escuela; también se caracteriza por sus varios dormitorios.

Lovino Vargas es uno de los chicos en el que asiste en esta escuela. Es un buen alumno, es amado por todos los maestros. Siempre logra ser el preferido. Sus buenas calificaciones, su buen comportamiento en clase y su ''belleza'' intelectual que el tiene, lo hacía el preferido de ellos. El no tiene compañero de cuarto. Semestres atrás tuvo; pero nadie resistía estar con él, pues dicen que es demasiado irritante. Y siempre que llega un alumno nuevo, los alumnos que estuvieron con el le dicen que no se quede con ''este chico'' como compañero de cuarto y le explican detalladamente por que le recomiendan eso. A Lovino, ya no le importa, siempre han dicho esas cosas de él, que hasta ya se ha acostumbrado un poco.

Lovino, al despertar, pensó que iba a ser un día como todos. Los maestros lo amaban y sus compañeros de clase, teniéndole envidia, le reprochaban y le decían lo tonto que era, sin ninguna razón; mientras el se defendía. Abecés recibía golpes y llegaba a su dormitorio lastimado.

Se levanto de su cama, se cambió y se dirigió a su próxima clase que solo faltaban 5 minutos. Se había quedado dormido. Hacía ya tiempo que no podía dormir bien, pero esa vez, había dormido genial; más que genial… Excelente.

Pudo entrar a su clase faltando apenas unos segundos para que dieran el timbre. Al verlo entrar, todos se pusieron en grupo para dejarlo solo. Eso era de todos los días, nadie quería hablar con el, excepto un chico que se acerco a el muy sospechosamente… Francis.

-_Bonjour~_

-¿qué quieres Francis?-dijo un tanto gruñon y sin partar la vista del cuaderno que acababa de sacar.

-Nada en especial… pero ¿escuchaste que van a trasferir a alguien?-dijo emocionado

-No me había dado cuenta-dijo sin importancia

-Ojala este en mi dormitorio, hací podremos hacer cosas juntos-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida. Lovino no quería imaginarse que era lo que demonios pensaba. Lovino levanto la vista hacia donde lo veía Francis

-Jajá… pero tu ya tienes compañero de cuarto

-pero no nos llevamos bien, el se la pasa de enojón-dijo dando pucheros.-ah lo mejor… le toca contigo

-si claro, después se cambiara como todos los demás

-como sabes, tal vez este chico no…-Lovino no dijo una palabra más. A el no le interesaba si tenía otro compañero de cuarto, ya que de todos modos; en algún momento se iba a cambiar

Después de eso, llego el maestro y les dijo a todos que tomaran asiento. Y empezó a tomar lista.

-Wang Yao…

-presente…

-Iván Braginski…

-Presente…

- Honda Kiku…

-Presente…

-Lovino Vargas…

-Presente…

-espera, tú tienes que ir con el director

-¿qué? ¿Para qué me necesita?

-dijo que era algo urgente, hací qué ve.-dijo dejándole el paso, para salir por la puerta. Lovino solo agarro su mochila y salió por aquella. Pensaba en ¿para qué lo necesitara el director? Esperaba que fuera para algo importante. Lovino, nunca a hablado con el director, creyó que lo iba a expulsar o algo parecido. Al llegar a la puerta de la dirección, la toco.

-Adelante-sonó la voz del director. Al entrar se encontró con el director recargado en su escritorio que a un extremo tenía un cuadrito que decía ''Director Gilbert B. '' y con un pollito de peluche al otro extremo. Al lado del director había un chico, cabello castaño y muy lindos ojos verdes. En ese momento Lovino pensó que ese era el chico que había mencionado antes Francis. El chico parecía español.

-Buenos días, director. Me han mencionado que usted me necesita para algo importante-dijo acercándose hacia el escritorio y con un acento muy formal, hací era como les hablaba a todos los maestros. Hací recibía el respeto que el quería por los maestros.

-Jajá ¡Basta de ser formal!... ten un pollito-al decir eso, el director Gilbert, saco un pollito de uno de los cajones, de aquel escritorio y se lo dio.

-Bueno, esta bien. Y ¿para qué me necesita?-dijo observando un poco el pollito que le había dado

-han transferido a este chico a la escuela y necesito a alguien que le haga un pequeño Tour…

-oh… de acuerdo-dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo

-Y…-hizo una pequeña pausa-que sea tu compañero de cuarto durante todos los años del ciclo escolar

-¡woo! Paren el carro… ¿todos los años? Pero, ni siquiera nadie a soportado estar con migo más de un mes.

-no me refería que hablaras con tanta naturalidad…-dio un suspiro-si, lo se. Varios chicos quisieron transferirse a otra habitación o me suplicaban que no los pusieran contigo.

-Y-yo… digo que eso es algo cruel-dijo el otro chico que aparentemente, estaba sin hablar-**No creo que seas mal chico**.-dijo levantando la cara y mostrando una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Casi nadie le mostraba una sonrisa a Lovino, así que le dio un pequeño sonrojo.

-Dale una pequeña oportunidad, Lovino… y sabes que mi asombroso yo, no rechazaría a nadie que quisiera entrar a esta escuela-dijo el director con una pequeña esperanza. Lovino lo pensó un poco. Y ¿si se cansaba de el y se iba como todos los demás? No quería que volviera a pasar eso. Se sentía un ser despreciable cuando pasaba algo como eso, sentía que todo era su culpa.

-E-está bien…-dijo un poco dudoso. Tenía un poco de miedo de que volviera a pasar algo como eso, pero ¡que más da! Lovino pensó que debía ser un hombre y tener que enfrentarlo como tal. El director y el chico sonrieron. El director le dijo algo en el oído al chico. Lovino, al no escuchar nada, solo levanto una ceja. Se acerco hacia el chico, después de que dejaran de hablar aquellos y le ayudo con una de sus maletas y se dirigió hacía la puerta. Volteo y al ver que el chico no lo seguía, Dijo:

-¿no vienes?-el chico agarro su maleta y afirmo con un ''si'' y dio unos pasos para caminar junto con Lovino.

Cuando Lovino le daba el pequeño tour a aquel chico, se apareció mágicamente Francis.

-¿qué demonios haces TU aquí? Deberías estar en clase.-dijo con voz fuerte, casi gritando.

-tranquilízate, solo pedí permiso para ir al baño-dijo Francis-y… ¿quien es este chico?

-El es… ah… maldición-Lovino no tenía la menor idea de cual era su nombre, ni el director lo menciono.

-Soy Antonio-dijo con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano a Francis

-Un gusto Antonio, soy Francis-dijo sujetando su mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa-¿qué te trae por aquí?

-me transfirieron a esta escuela y ''Lovi'' me esta dando un tour-dijo sonriente. Lovino solo puso cara de extrañado ¿acaso le había dicho ''Lovi''?

-Espera, ¿de donde sacaste ''Lovi''?-dijo Lovino un poco gruñon

-bueno, es que tu nombre es Lovino y para no decirte completo Lovino, mejor te diré Lovi, además, se oye bonito

-Pero, ¡a mi no me has pedido el permiso de llamarme así!-dijo con el mismo tono de antes, aunque aun mas fuerte. Como si fuera un dominante.

-Los dejó solos…-dijo Francis, con una pequeña risa y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Los dos chicos solo lo vieron y después siguieron discutiendo.

-bueno, ¿me dejas llamarte Lovi?-dijo sonriente

-¡No!

-Anda, por favor…-dijo como si fuera un cachorrito pidiendo comida, a Lovino le pareció un poco tonto.

-¡has lo que quieras!-le dijo, mientras volvía a caminar para seguir enseñándole la escuela

-¿de verdad?... ¡Genial!-dijo Antonio muy sonriente-tu también puedes ponerme un sobrenombre

-no lo haré

-de acuerdo, solo dime Antonio-siguió con su gran sonrisa. '' ¿Qué acaso a este chico no le cansaba sonreír todo el tiempo?'' Pensaba Lovino. El no era de las personas que siempre mostraba una sonrisa.

…

Lovino, le enseño toda la escuela. Canchas de diferentes deportes, la cafetería, la piscina para natación, los baños, todos lo salones… hasta llegar a los dormitorios. Pero en eso dieron el timbre para ir a la siguiente clase.

-vaya, ¿Ya dieron el timbre?...-Lovino pensó un rato, ¿tenia que decirle a su profesora de la siguiente clase que no podía entrar?-Este… Antonio, tengo que hacer algo y rápido. Tienes que quedarte justo aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

-tengo que avisarle a mi maestra que no podre ir a su clase.

-pero, y ¿que are si algunos de esta escuela me hablan?-dijo nervioso.

-hablas perfectamente conmigo

-Por que eres tú, además el director nos presento-Lovino pensó en a que se refería con que ''eres tú''. Pero hablaría eso con el después.

-pues hablas con ellos, o yo que se… solo quédate aquí y no te muevas ¿de acuerdo?

-okey-dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo. Lovino, salió de donde están los dormitorios y corrió hacia donde estaba el salón de su siguiente clase. Llego, pero su maestra todavía no llegaba.

-¡ah!... Maldición.-Lovino dio maldiciones unas cuantas veces por que su maestra aun no llegaba. Salía del salón, para ver si llegaba, pero no. No le quedo más opción que preguntarle a uno de sus compañeros.- ¡Maldita sea!-se acerco hacia un chico rubio de ojos verdes. Su nombre es Arthur. A Lovino no le agrada, bueno… le cae mal. Normalmente le decía ''El cejas''

-oye, ¿qué pasa con la maestra? ¿No vendrá?

-¿Nuestra maestra?-dijo Arthur sin expresión

-Pues ¿cual otra?... si, nuestra maestra, ¿vendrá?-dijo alterado. Apenas hablaba con el y le empezaba a irritar

-No lo se, ya se tardó… creo que no vendrá-Lovino solo se alejo de el, dio una mueca y otra maldición. Regreso hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Antonio, alterado. Había desperdiciado tiempo para nada.

Cuando llego al lugar donde dejo a Antonio, el ya no estaba ahí. – ¡¿A dónde demonios se fue?!- Pensó. Ahora tenía que buscarlo, de todos modos, ahora todos estaban en clases; hací que no sería tan difícil buscarlo. Lo busco por todos lados, Recorrió todos los dormitorios, pero no estaba. Fue a la Cafetería, pero tampoco. Fue a los baños, a las canchas de basquetbol, futbol, beisbol, futbol americano, también fue a la piscina de natación, pero no lo encontraba. Solo le quedaba buscar en los salones. Camino por aquellos pasillos, y a lo lejos observo a alguien. Observo detalladamente; y se dio cuenta que era Antonio. Se acerco a él si hacer ningún ruido para que no lo escuchara. Cuando estaba solo a un centímetro de el, le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-¡aghh…!-dijo con dolor. Volteo hacia ver quien lo había golpeado y observo a Lovino-¡ah! Lovi ahí estas-dijo alegre, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que ''ahí estas''? te estuve buscando por todos lados ¿por qué te fuiste?-dijo fastidiado y en voz fuerte

-Lovi, baja la voz. Todos están en clase-dijo con su sonrisa. Lovino solo respiro y espero la contestación de Antonio-…Me sentía solo, hací que fui a buscarte.-Lovino, al escuchar eso, solo dio un suspiro.

-De acuerdo…-dijo mas tranquilo, dando una pausa-¡vámonos!-Antonio solo asintió con un ''si'' y con su gran sonrisa. Caminaron hacia su dormitorio, pero Antonio dijo algo:

-oye Lovi…

-¿mh?-dijo volteándolo a ver y levantando una ceja

-¿a que se refería el director con que nadie quiere tenerte como compañero de cuarto?- El ya sabía la respuesta, pero, quería saber que es lo que le contestaría Lovino. Minutos antes, cuando Antonio buscaba a Lovino; fue a preguntarle a alguien si lo habían visto

-oigan… este… ¿han visto a Lovi?

-¿Lovi?... ¿te refieres a Lovino?

-¡Si!, Lovino, ¿lo han visto?... es que, ahora somos compañeros de cuarto y lo estoy buscando.

-¿qué nadie te a dicho lo de Lovino?

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo dudoso

-nadie quiere estar con el, hace meses que no tiene compañero de cuarto.

-¿Por qué?

-Es demasiado irritante, hací que te recomiendo que le digas al director que te cambian de dormitorio-Antonio no contesto, solo dio una sonrisa fingida y se alejo de ellos. Tenía dudas sobre ello. No era una respuesta específica a lo que le habían dicho. Tal vez ni lo conocían bien para andar juzgándolo…

Lovino solo dio un suspiro

-eso… no tiene nada que ver contigo-dijo Lovino apartando la vista

-Si tiene, ahora somos compañeros de cuarto

-¿y eso qué?

-Pues…-Trato de buscar alguna escusa-¡como compañero de cuarto y amigo debo saberlo!-Lovino al escuchar eso, dio un pequeña risilla. Le pareció un poco tonto lo que había dicho, pero, ¿acaso menciono ''amigo''?

-¿amigo?

-Jeje si, así que, anda; dime-dijo con una gran sonrisa. Lovino solo dio otro suspiro y mirando hacia otro lado, se retomo para contestar

-Cuando me ponen con alguien como compañero de cuarto, ellos no me soportan; ya que soy demasiado irritante y la gente no me aguanta. Ellos le ruegan al director que los cambie de habitación. Siempre terminan ganando y cuando llego a mi cuarto, ya no están-dio una pausa-ahora, los compañeros de cuarto que tenía, les dicen a los próximos que los cambien inmediatamente y hací no les causare problemas a nadie. Ya para mi es algo muy natural que pase esto.-dio una pausa y observo a el chico- Listo, ya lo oíste-Antonio solo lo miro fijamente, no dudo en lo que le diría

-¡Yo no me iré!-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y muy firme

-no lo sabes

-no me iré, ¡lo prometo!-Dijo aún con la gran sonrisa. Lovino ya no contesto a aquello, solo mente siguió caminando hasta llegar a su dormitorio, siendo seguido por Antonio.

Al llegar al dormitorio, Lovino entro muy naturalmente. Antonio solo se quedaba parado en la puerta observando, aquel lugar, sorprendido

-¿qué no piensas pasar?

-ah, si-Solo entro y observo todo detalladamente. Había dos camas separadas, una con sabana y dos almohadas y la otra solo con un colchón. Había otra puerta en la que conducía al baño. Había un escritorio con una computadora y al lado un buro con una televisión. Todo estaba altamente ordenado.

-wo, que ordenado está-Dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿qué acaso creías que tenía un desorden peor que un basurero?

-Jaja, pues… algo parecido-dijo tocándose la nuca con su mano. Lovino solo dio una mueca y se propuso por sentarse en su cama

-Esa será la tuya-dijo señalando con su dedo la otra cama. Antonio, solo afirmo con un ''si'' y una sonrisa.

''Estos años serán muy, muy largos'' es lo que pensó Lovino. Después de 5 meses, ahora compartiría cuarto con un nuevo compañero Español.

* * *

Gracias por Leer:D


End file.
